


A Rainy Day Drive

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: A rainy day offers a not-to-be-missed opportunity.





	A Rainy Day Drive

A Rainy Day Drive

Barnaby stood and held out his hand. “Let’s go. I’ll drive.”

Troy looked confused, both by the fact they were leaving the station without warning and the sudden desire of his partner to want to drive the car, but he handed over the keys without comment. Barnaby smiled and led the way to the car park, happy that he wouldn’t have to experience a teeth-rattling trip to the country for once. How Troy had managed to pass the police driving test he didn’t know, but he considered it a minor miracle that they hadn’t gotten into any major accidents since becoming partners.

“Where are we going, sir?” Troy asked as Barnaby adjusted the driver’s seat.

“Not too far, just going for a drive.” He didn’t need to look to know that Troy was frowning slightly, no doubt even more confused than before.

“So we don’t have a case?”

“No. Not unless one occurs while we’re out.”

He let his partner chew on that as they pulled away from the police station, slipping smoothly into the afternoon traffic of downtown Causton. Peak tourist season had passed, so the streets weren’t as busy as they had been, and a steady rain kept still more people indoors. Soon enough they were on the road leading to the forest that bordered one side of the town, and Barnaby felt Troy shifting in his seat as the car turned down side road after side road, each narrower than the last. Worried about his car or sensing what was to come? Barnaby was a skilled enough driver that a rutted forest path like this didn’t bother him, but he could well imagine this to be one of Troy’s nightmares.

“Sir...?” Troy mumbled as the car came to a halt in a tiny clearing just off the path, screened by bushes on all sides. Only someone who knew it was there could find the spot, and given the rainy weather, he doubted any locals were around. Turning the car off, Barnaby sat for a moment, letting the anticipation build. He had wanted some private time with Troy all week, but a tangled case and other commitments had prevented them from seeing each other outside of work. Today had been the perfect opportunity for them to slip away.

“Sir.” Troy’s voice was firmer now, with a undercurrent of eagerness to it. He looked at his partner, seeing the excitement in his eyes, and finally leaned over and kissed him. Troy returned it quickly, and he both felt and heard Troy’s seat belt be unfastened. Drawing away slightly, Barnaby managed to remove his before Troy pulled him back, kissing him deeply this time.

When they parted, Barnaby reached for the seat lever, pushing the seat all the way back and then reclining it partway. Troy awkwardly climbed into his lap, previous knowledge making him careful not to lean back on the horn as he settled. He leaned down and they kissed again, Barnaby sliding his hands under Troy’s jacket and up his back, the fabric of his shirt smooth against his fingers. Grasping his partner’s shoulders, he pulled him closer as their kissing intensified.

He shifted his hips ever so slightly, Troy’s lips leaving his for a moment as he gasped, grinding back against him. Both of them were fully aroused now, but the cramped quarters and impending return to work meant that no clothing would be removed. Troy kissed him once more before hunching over to bury his face in Barnaby’s coat. Barnaby chuckled and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, used to this reaction.

The seat creaked ever so slightly as he rocked his hips back and forth in a simple, slow rhythm, the sound mixing with the rain drumming on the roof of the car. Troy’s muffled moans soon added to the melody, matching his pace as they pressed against each other. They gradually grew louder as Barnaby slid his hands down Troy’s back to grip his hips, thumbs just slipping beneath the edge of his trousers to urge him on.

A groan and steady pressure against his belt was the signal that Troy had come, but Barnaby kept moving his hips, knowing himself to be close to that point as well. Troy’s weight was enough to provide stimulation, and it didn’t take long until he was breathing hard. He didn’t try to hold himself back, simply closing his eyes and letting heat roll through him for several wonderful seconds.

They rested for a few minutes, Troy shifting to nuzzle the side of his neck. The rain was still falling, and he knew if they stayed like this any longer an unscheduled nap would follow. “Time to go, Troy,” he murmured, reaching up to stroke his partner’s hair.

“Yes sir,” Troy mumbled sleepily, confirming his thoughts. He sat up slowly and carefully manoeuvred himself back into his seat, leaning back into it with a contented sigh. Barnaby smiled, readjusted his seat and turned on the engine to let the windows defog before he started back.

 


End file.
